


Riding the Dragon is not a Metaphor

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Art Fill) John and Terezi can't stop bantering, even in the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Dragon is not a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [placentalmammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/gifts).



> I really wanted to do a fic fill for this because fluffy spades is my JAM for this ship, but the summer heat cooked my brain this week. I will try to get something for sloppy seconds when it cools down a little, though!

 

 

 


End file.
